


A Friendly Visit

by horrorfangirl



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Set just before Going Home, part of the Never Leave Me stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: Summary: Morland Holmes pays a visit to Sherlock while he’s at the hospital. While looking for his son’s room he meets an interesting nurse.Characters: Morland Holmes, Original Female CharacterTimeline: Set during the end of season 5.Disclaimer: All characters (expect Daniel she’s mine!) belong to the creator of ELEMENTARY. No copyright infringement is intendedRated Teen





	A Friendly Visit

 

Title; A Friendly Visit

Author: horrorfangirl

Fandom: ELEMENTARY cbs

Summary: Morland Holmes pays a visit to Sherlock while he’s at the hospital. While looking for his son’s room he meets an interesting nurse.

Characters: Morland Holmes, Original Female Character

Timeline: Set during the end of season 5.

Disclaimer: All characters (expect Daniel she’s mine!) belong to the creator of ELEMENTARY. No copyright infringement is intended. 

Rated: Teen.

  
  


Morland Holmes stood in front of the hospital’s entrance a scowl was set upon his face as he read Joan’s text. It appeared that his son had awoken from his operation.

Frowning Morland put his phone in his inner coat pocket, took a deep breath and stepped through the hospital’s front door 

It took Morland only a few minutes to locate the front desk. He smiled at the young woman sitting at the desk at the nurse’s station.

“Excuse, me Miss. Do you happen to know which room Sherlock Holmes is it?” He asked.

The woman glanced at Morland, her brow furried in confusion. “Are you a relative?”

“I am,” Morland replied. “I’m Sherlock’s father.”

The woman nodded. 

“Your name sir?” The nurse asked.

“Morland Holmes,” Morland replied. “And you are?”

“Daniel Smith,” the nurse replied, holding out her hand. “Pleased to meet you, Mr. Holmes.”

Morland took her hand a gave it a gentle squeeze. “Likewise, Miss Smith.” With that Morland left the nurses station.

“Wait! Mr. Holmes!” Morland turned to face the nurse.

“Yes, Miss Smith?”

Daniel bit her lip. “Would you like some help finding your son’s room?” 

“That would be most helpful,” said Morland. Daniel flagged another nurse and asked them to relieve her so she could help Morland locate Sherlock’s room.  Once that was done she and Morland went upstairs to the post-Op ward of the hospital. 

After a few minutes they were able to locate Sherlock’s room. Morland thanked the nurse and knocked on Sherlock’s door. 

A moment passed and when Daniel heard Sherlock’s call to “Enter!” She knew it was time for her to leave.

Fin.

  
  
  



End file.
